


Encouragement

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Iwatobi Swim Club continue to disprove the myth of pre-sporting event sex being detrimental to an athlete’s performance. Reader/Iwaotibi Swim Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Phuket and welcome to Jackass. Today, I'm gonna do laps in the fires of HELL. 。;：。へ( -_-)＿ 
> 
> (｡・//ε//・｡) Anyway, I'm currently watching all of Free! I'm about halfway through Eternal Summer (hoping to finish up before the new OVA releases!), and with this dedicated viewership of shirtlessness and emotions, I was struck by this idea. I didn't expect for it to be this long, I swear. I guess I got carried...away.
> 
> (つω⊂* ) I am also accepting a few Free-related requests! Though, as of now, I still need to work on the JJBA ones I have, but if you're interested, you can let me know through here or my Tumblr!
> 
> ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Hope you like it! I really had fun writing this!

Showering before entering swimming pools was an enforced rule for athletes.

Thus was the reason why the locker room reserved for the Iwatobi Swim Club still had a lingering humidity. All four members had quickly rinsed their well-defined bodies, even though the races were to begin in two hours. They were preparing themselves early and you were the reason why.

A more-or-less unofficial member of the club, you stood before three of them, a towel wrapped around your bare frame. Haruka was still in the shower, taking all the time in the world as usual.

With a white towel barely hanging onto his hips--which gave a sinful peek at his v-line, Makoto noticed your stoic expression as he dried his hair. Concerned, he called out your name, "Are you alright?" A calm smile formed on his lips, "Are you still nervous?"

Hearing your name, you snapped out of your reverie, surprised further when you felt Nagisa's index finger poke your cheek. As you waved away the blonde's hand, you responded, "D-Did you say something, Makoto?"

"You look uneasy," Rei commented while waving warm air away from his glasses, the lenses continuing to fog up.

"Oh...well..." You laughed with embarrassment, "I was just thinking if any of this...actually helps you four."

The three let out a collective 'ahh'--Rei started to blush, Makoto looked understanding, and Nagisa's eyes began to shine.

"Of course it does! Your body is the best encouragement!" His arms immediately hugged your torso as he pressed his face against your chest, his magenta stare as bright as ever. "Remember the last prefectural tournament? Our finishing times were the best they ever were!"

"Nagisa-kun is correct!" Rei coughed, the conversation leaving his face warm. "Since we've begun this method of warming up, our standings in tournaments have only improved!"

You shivered as Nagisa proceeded to nuzzle your breasts, which made your towel lower, "T-True, but you guys are talented anyway. I don't think I bring _that_ much of an impact. We've only done this twice after all." Your lips curled up in a sheepish grin, "Are you sure you don't want to try relying on your skills this time around?"

His hands caught on the sides of your towel as he spoke your name in a needy voice, "But we need you! Rei's been drinking a lot of pineapple juice lately! If anything, he's the one who looked forward to this the most! Did you know that it's becoming more expensive to import fruit juice into Japan?! He's been spending so much money for this-!"

"Na-Nagisa!-kun!" It was then that the blonde was plucked away from your grasp by a flustered Rei.

"So that's why you've been offering me pineapple juice all week! Rei-!" You yelped as your towel was pulled off in the process by Nagisa's iron-clad grip, but before you could cover yourself, Makoto stood before you, his expression tranquil yet dark as his large hands rested over yours, his green eyes lingering over your body.

"You're our good luck charm, so don't you worry. You've only brought greatness to this team and we can't thank you enough for it," he murmured, bending down to kiss you slowly, longingly. When he pulled away, he looked ever-so pleased, "But as we've agreed at the start of all this, if you're truly not up for it-"

You silenced him with another kiss, needing more contact between his mouth and your own. Beneath his calm, well-mannered demeanor was a relentless passion that you wanted all to yourself, something you've been craving for in the days leading up to the tournament.

He groaned against your lips as you grabbed his cock through his towel, feeling him harden beneath your touch. Your thighs pressed together, utterly eager to have him buried fully inside you.

Meanwhile, Rei and Nagisa watched this unfold, the latter whining, "Aahh, Mako-chan, you got a headstart! No fair!"

You pulled away from Makoto, smiling dazedly at the two while beckoning them over, "Both of you, come here. I need to motivate yo-" The brunette's lips were on yours again, hungrier this time.

"I'm sorry if I'm being greedy, but...," he grunted as he tugged off his towel, "you were all I could think about for the past few days."

His hands reached for your breasts, squeezing your soft flesh. He loved how they felt against his palms. You sighed, delighted in the way he took his time in appreciating your body.

Suddenly, your kiss with him was broken, only to be replaced by Nagisa capturing your lips. You felt Rei's mouth press onto your neck, sucking with utmost delicacy. A quiver went through your body from the contact with all three of them, breaking into a complete shiver when a damp arm wrapped around your body, slender fingers trailing down from your stomach to between your legs.

"Wet..." Haruka murmured against your ear. "You're so wet." His hand rubbed against your folds continuously as he found much pleasure from the slick, lewd noises. He eased one finger inside you, thrusting it in slowly, adding another while he kissed the other side of your neck.

"Haru," you moaned, your knees feeling weak when his fingertip began to trace around your clit. "Please."

While basking in the joy of being under their undivided attention, your ears perked when you heard loud chatter from outside the locker room, noting the hyperactive whoops from Momotarou, the exasperated "Momo-kun" from Ai, the growled "Oi, Momo!" from Rin, and the amused, hearty laughter from Sousuke.

Rei pulled away from your neck. While he noted the beautiful display of red that now marked your skin, he commented, "Looks like Samezuka's preparing already too."

Breaking away from your kiss, Nagisa exclaimed with glittering eyes, calling out your name, "Then there's no time to waste! Assume the position- ahh!"

To the surprise of everyone else, Haruka immediately led you over to a nearby bench. With everyone's bags on the floor, he reached into Rei's, retrieving a handful of condoms.

While Haruka proceeded to roll one rubber onto his cock, Nagisa protested loudly, "Why does Haru-chan get to go first again? He was late last time too!"

"I agree with Nagisa-kun! Tardiness musn't be rewarded consistently!" Rei added as Iwatobi's vice-president laid down on the bench.

"Perhaps Haru was looking forward to this even more than you, Rei," Makoto chuckled. "I can't blame him. I find myself pretty addicted to all this as well."

"I can't wait any longer," Haruka tossed the wrapper aside while beckoning for you to straddle him.

You complied.

While he lifted your hips, guiding you onto his cock. You cried out as you sank down on him fully. In response to the younger members of the club, you quivered, "No...complaining! Just come!"

Nagisa began to giggle while his eyes flashed with a naughty glint, "Well that's a given!"

Similarly, Rei's glasses seemed to shine with a dramatic effect as he spoke your name, "You will marvel at my taste!"

Makoto only stepped forward, his eyes once again finding themselves entranced by your body--only now, there was the added delightful noise of your moans. He couldn't help but grin at the way you tried to control the pace of things in your need for satisfaction, your hands planted against Haruka's chest while you bounced on his cock.

However, his dear friend held your hips firmly while his dark blue eyes were caught between shutting in pleasure and wanting to see the glorious sight above him. He wanted to take in every second of this, of your warmth squeezing around his dick. With gritted teeth, he grunted, "Makoto, I'm not waiting for you any longer."

You heard the tall brunette chuckle from behind your back, "Ah, sorry! I just need to grab this..."

Something was uncapped and promptly squeezed out, a wet sound following afterwards. Before you could turn around to see what it was--though you had a _very_ good hunch, you felt Makoto's warm, slick finger prod against your backside.

"Is this okay?" He queried in a murmur.

In contrast, you heard Nagisa marvel out loud as he dragged Rei over to where you three were, "Ahh, you want to try that again, Mako-chan? I didn't take you for an ass man! You must've been jealous of Rei last time!" The blonde was promptly muffled as his blue-haired schoolmate proceeded to thoroughly explain that it was all out of curiosity and not some realization of a fantasy that he had harbored from various pornographic mediums.

"Wuhevah, Reh-koo."

With a nod, you quivered as he then eased one long finger inside. Makoto kissed your neck while Haruka began to thrust up into you more, bringing your attention away from the sensation. Another finger was added, two of them preparing you for something _much_ thicker.

Then, you felt his other hand press against your upper back, motioning for you to lean forward. He groaned softly as he lathered his cock with lube, just before you felt his blunt tip press against your ass. His lips touched the shell of your ear, repeating his question, "Is this okay?"

"Makoto, it's fine," you shivered.

He breathed out your name before kissing your lips, groaning loudly as he slowly sheathed his cock into you up to the hilt. Haruka rubbed your hips gently while his mouth trailed over your breasts. His pace halted to give you time to adjust to both of them. It was only when your hips ground down on his and rolled back against Makoto that they began to move.

You were stuck between a delightful contrast, in the center between Haruka's smooth, quick thrusts and Makoto's deep and languid ones. It wasn't long before their names were falling from your lips once more. In fact, you almost forgot that there were two other people in the room.

"Ahh~ You look so cute right now!" Nagisa exclaimed with rapture as he stood by one side of the bench. "I need a picture of your face! Rei, get my phone! You're standing closest to my bag!"

"Of all the times, Nagisaa~a," Rei trailed off when your hand suddenly reached for and curled around the base of his dick. Still, he obliged, handing it to the blonde, "For the record, I want a picture too...for the sake of art appreciation."

Makoto held onto your hips tightly as he quickened his rhythm, entering you with with less restraint as he reached around your torso to brush his fingers over your clit, "Send it to me as well, Nagisa." He shuddered, a rich, low groan escaping his lips when you tightened around him. "B-But I want a video though."

"Sure! Haru-chan, shall I add you to the mailing list too?"

"...Sure." He couldn't be bothered with anything else besides your breasts. "A video for me too. Motion is better than stillness."

You glared at him--albeit, hard to look menacing when you were on the edge to being fucked silly, "Text me everything you capture too, so the court knows I had valid reason to castrate you."

Nagisa pouted defensively, "You talk like you're not enjoying yourself when I know you've been waiting so _eagerly_ for this!" To your surprise, he grabbed the back of your head as he pushed his cock into your mouth. It slipped your mind how assertive the hyper blonde could be during sex.

Not that you minded, instead twirling your tongue around his dick. On the other hand (literally), you could feel Rei tremble as your thumb brushed over the tip of his cock. Hearing the needy "Please" and your name stuttered out, your mouth and hand switched from Nagisa to him. The blonde didn't mind as he found nearly equal enjoyment in recording you suck off Rei.

Now you were complete. It may be greedy for to you crave all four of them, it may be utterly disgraceful to willingly put yourself in the center of such hedonism. Yet no matter the vice, you didn't care, and neither did they. This was self-indulgence at its finest and none of you had an issue with it.

The locker room echoed with skin slapping against skin rhythmically, with lips kissing and sucking, and with names uttered out of pure euphoria. It wasn't until you arched your back with a loud, satisfied cry that everything began to conclude.

Rei gripped your hair, a choked groan escaping him as he spilled into your mouth. As something that Nagisa would certainly tease about later--not that he could say much as he soon allowed after the blue-haired boy, his cum splashing against your face--Haruka and Makoto pounded into you furiously, with both climaxing at almost the same time. With the team captain however, you felt him pull out abruptly before you felt warm, thick ribbons land on your back.

While you and the quartet caught your breath, the aftercare was immediate. Makoto's hand gently rubbed your back as he kissed the back of your neck. With Haruka, his lips slowly traveled around your face, asking how you were feeling. Nagisa and Rei had nothing but sweet praises for you, quiet in tone, but loud in their affection for you.

Still, the latter soon became reserved and stiff, "I-I hope...I hope my taste was pleasant."

"You've always tasted fine to me anyway, Rei," you reassured with a smile. "Don't worry."

However, your lips formed into a pout as you turned your head back towards Makoto, "You didn't have a condom on. What kind of example is that for the team, Captain?"

"Ahh, sorry! Seeing you ride Haru like that, I couldn't think of anything else but fucking you right then," Makoto laughed with a sheepish grin. You wondered how such he could still be the droopy-eyed dork you favored when he could say something so bold in such a casual tone.

After fiddling with his phone, Nagisa proclaimed, "Then perhaps birth control is needed!"

"I agree, condoms aren't as freeing." Typical Haruka.

"Birth control is expensive, Nagisa," you replied.

The honey-haired blonde remained determined, "Then we'll use the club's funds!"

It was at that moment that Amakata and Kou, both of whom were in lighthearted conversation as they sat in the stands, felt an _intense_ need to reject Nagisa.

"Well then, let's hit the showers again, everyone?" Makoto suggested while scooping you into his arms.

Rei shivered, "Please. I can't bear the thought of walking to the pool while looking so disheveled."

"We still have an hour left so we can take our time~!" Subtlety wasn't Nagisa's forte.

\---------------------

Noise and Samezuka often went hand in hand.

The locker rooms were always rowdy, especially before a tournament. Rin was accustomed to it, though he didn't hesitate to keep his members in line.

As it was almost his turn to shower, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. On the screen was a notification from Snapchat: it seemed Nagisa sent him something.

Rin felt wary to open the video, especially since--as of late--Nagisa had been obsessed with sending him pictures from the Iwatobi swimming club practices, all captioned with various, vaguely related and random lyrics from "Uptown Funk". If he received _another_ selfie from the blonde with the caption of "do I make u wanna retire" he was throwing his phone into the pool.

Still, it was more than likely that Nagisa sent something silly, if only to ease any pre-game jitters.

_^o^ Rin-chan! Look, it's a sperm whale~!_

A video of you getting simultaneously fucked by Haruka and Makoto, with the brunette cumming on your backside with a shout.

That wasn't very silly at all.

In fact, Rin was on the floor with Ai frantically asking if he was okay while an overly eager Momotarou and a rather curious Sousuke caught a glimpse of what was on his phone.

Samezuka had to step their game up.


End file.
